Conventional methods of growing plants, particularly vegetable-bearing plants such as tomato plants, in the ground or in a greenhouse have several drawbacks. Growing of plants in a residential setting typically requires that large areas of a yard or field be devoted to the purpose. When the plants are grown outdoors, the ground must be plowed before the seeds are planted. The soil typically must be weeded and grass around the plants may require mowing on a periodic basis. Therefore, conventional methods of growing plants are labor-intensive and space-inefficient.
Therefore, a potted plant holder assembly which supports a potted plant in an elevated position and facilitates growth of vegetable-bearing or other plants without drawbacks of conventional methods for growing such plants is needed.